Alvin and the Chipmunks: Bible Legends
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: Based on my fav. Movie, Prince of Egypt If you don't believe in God, don't trash talk my story.


My name is Noah Seville. This is the story of how my brother Simon and I freed my school from the grip of a tyrant bully. Life was good. So good in fact, every morning, I'd sing a song.

_Waking in the sunlight_

_Cool and clean and all I've ever known_

_All I ever wanted_

_Sweet perfumes of breakfast_

_Graceful rooms of all kinds of stone_

_All I ever wanted_

_This is my home_

_With the love of my three brothers_

_Oh so noble, oh so strong_

_Now I am home_

_Here among my trappings and belongings_

_I belong_

_And if anybody doubts it_

_They couldn't be more wrong_

_I am a singing, Irish Chipmunk_

_A servant of the history that's shown_

_on ev'ry teen girl's wall_

_Surely this is all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted _

Then my life was over. It started at Recess. Armando del Remereiz, was the son of the principal. He was also a friend of mine. The only drawback was I could only hang out with him when Simon, Alvin, Theodore, or the Chipettes, our girlfriends weren't around. Today, as we were picking on a 3rd grader, I pushed him back. "What'cha gonna do, Shrimpwad? Nothin', because I'm tall... and you're vewy small." I said, socking him. Armando laughed. "Okay, Noah. I think that's enough. You can stop." he said. But I didn't stop. POW! I laughed. POW! POW! "Please... stop." the boy said, bleeding all over. "No way." I said. KA-POW! I socked the boy so hard, he slammed against the wall and was still. Then, I snapped back to my senses. "What have I done?" I exclaimed.

With blood on my fist, I ran off campus, bumping into Simon on the way. "Noah, come back!" Armando called. I ran until I found a cave on the edge of town. For 2 years I lived there, tending lost puppies. I even bought myself a nice. warm, green tunic for cold nights.. Then my life changed forever. As I was cooking a wienie over a fire one night, the fire rose 2 feet in the air and took the form of a man with a flowing beard. "What the...?" I was confused. The fire spoke. "_Take the Nikes from your feet. For the place upon which you stand is Holy Ground_." I slipped off my shoes. Barefoot, I knelt in the sand. "Who are you?" I asked. "_I am Alpha. I am Omega. I am God_."

"What do you want with me, O Lord?" I asked. "_Shortly after your departure, Armando took control of the school, enslaving the students. I have chosen two young ones that are pure of heart. Two young ones to lead my sons and daughters out of enslavement and to Paradise Condos, a new development across the City Pool. One of those young ones will be... you_." God said. "Me? But, Lord, I was the one who tortured them. You've made a mistake. They won't even listen to me!" I said. The flames glowed so bright, I was thrown back. "_WHO CREATED MAN IN THEIR IMAGE? WHO GAVE THEM SIGHT, HEARING, TOUCH, TASTE, AND SMELL? DID NOT I? NOW DO AS I COMMAND!_" God yelled. Then his tone softened. "_Oh, Noah, do not fear. The other one I will send is Simon, your brother. He will be the speaker to the people. You must save your words for Armando himself. If not he listens, then you must...end him._" God said. "But-but, Lord, I've never taken a life. Even if I can, how will I do it?" I asked. "_With this sling and this Boomerang stone, a stone that comes back into your hand after hitting its target_," God said, "_Be strong and remember... I am always with you, Noah_." God said, a strap of leather and a stone coming from the fire.

Then the fires died down and I was alone. The next morning, I got up, gathered my stuff,( except for my shoes), and walked back to town. I approached my home and knocked. Then the door opened and Simon answered. "Uh.. hey, Si. I... uh..." I stuttered, then Simon tackled me in a huge hug. "I thought you were dead!" he said. I stepped back. "Simon, the Lord spoke to me. We must free our people from Armando's evil grip." I said.

"Then that means the dream I had last night was a message. How can I do God's bidding? I never believed in him. Why would he choose me?" Simon asked. "Because you and I both know you're a better speaker than me." I said. Suddenly, lightning flashed. When the flash subsided a wooden staff lay right in front of us. When Simon picked it up, I doubled over. I felt God's presence inside of me. I stood up straight. My eyes, (according to Simon), were golden. "_Take the staff in your hand, Simon. With it, you shall do my wonders._" I said. Then God's presence left me and I was back to mormal. "Whoa... that... was awesome." I said. We walked to the school. When we entered the auditorium, Armando looked straight at me. "Noah, is that you?" he asked. "Yeah, it's me. Armando, I need to talk to you... alone." I said.

In Armando's "throne room" which was actually the Principal's office, I looked out the window and saw everyone (including Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette, Annabeth and Theodore) mining pencil lead. "Armando, look out the window. What do you see?" I asked. "I see... slaves." Armando said. "I see my people enslaved. Armando, God has commanded you let his sons and daughters go." I said. Armando laughed. "C'mon, Noah. I know you. What's this really about?" Armando asked. "Heed my words Armando, or a plague will descend upon this school." I said. Then I left.

"Fellow schoolmates, God spoke to me. He says to mark your classroom doors with ketchup or all will come down with a terrible case of Acne." Simon said. That's exactly what all of us did. The next day, Armando summoned Simon and I. His face was a total Pus-cano! "Go! Take you're people and go!" Armando said. We left and proceeded to the City Pool. Paradise Condos was just across. Suddenly Annabeth called out. "Armando's army is closing in! What should we do?" Simon walked towards the edge of the pool. Then I heard God's voice. "_Take the staff in your hand, Simon. With it... you shall do... my wonders!_"

Simon thrust his staff into the water. WHOOOOSH! Suddenly, the waters lifted, creating walls of H2O on each side of the pool. "Look! A passageway!" Jeanette yelled. As we ran towards it, Armando's army almost caught us. I knew what had to be done. I pulled out my sling and loaded it. I swung it around, waiting for the right moment. Thwa-piiiing! I let the stone fly. Thunk! I turned and ran, not wanting to look at what I'd done. "Good-bye, my friend." I said. At the end of the tunnel, we found Paradise Condos. Annabeth pulled me into a hug. "Look Noah. Look at our people. We are free." she said.


End file.
